El Donante
by startime93
Summary: Me concediste lo que siempre desee... un bebé. Ahora nuestro bebé nos va a dar algo a cambio.
1. Deseando un bebé

_Translator's note__: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a __Sammie-chan89__por permitirme publicar su fic "__Sperm Donor__" en español._

_Mi intención solo es compartir esta historia que ha gustado a muchas personas (a las de habla inglesa) y espero que a vosotros también os guste :)_

**Warning: **Esta historia tiene un detalle peculiar… es _**futanari**_.

Sé que este género se le relaciona con lo hentai y otras cosas, pero esta historia es totalmente diferente. Con esto no quiero obligar a nadie a leerlo pero los que estén interesados en leerlo entenderán el por qué.

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia ha sido creada y escrita por **Sammie-chan89**.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El Donante**

**Capítulo 1**

_Deseando un bebé_

Por lo que recuerdo, siempre quise tener hijos. Quería compartir con ellos ese tipo de amor y cercanía que tuve con mis padres. Creo que no hay nada más maravilloso que eso. Me emocioné tanto cuando llegué a la edad adulta porque un embarazo podría ser posible. Pero, había un problema…

Me gustan las mujeres.

Necesitaba de un hombre para quedar embarazada y sé que no sería capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con uno aun si desease tener un hijo.

¿Había más alternativas? No conocía otra que acostarme con un chico pero eso era imposible para mí. Me llenaba de tristeza el saber que mi sueño de ser madre no se haría realidad.

Por suerte, después de contarle mi dilema a mi hermana Miyuki, ella me informó sobre los bancos de esperma. Me sorprendió la verdad ya que no sabía que existieran tales lugares pero, a la vez, estaba feliz por haber encontrado otra forma de hacer mi sueño realidad. Sin más que decir, le pregunté por la dirección.

Al día siguiente, me fui al banco de esperma para iniciar el proceso de mi embarazo. Mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio, me preocupé por lo que iba a suceder pero estaba segura que todo iba a salir bien.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" me preguntó la recepcionista que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Por alguna razón, me puse nerviosa.

"B-Buenas. Vengo para hacerme una inseminación**" **intenté sonreír a pesar de mi nerviosismo.

La recepcionista se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a una pila de archivos. "¿Sabes si estas ovulando?" dijo ella después de entregarme un archivador con algunos papeles.

No tenía idea de si estaba o no ovulando. Que tonta soy. "N-No, no lo sé. Estaba tan ansiosa en venir aquí que olvidé comprobarlo".

Ella sonrió. "Realmente deseas tener un bebé, ¿eh?" Asentí. "No pasa nada, no eres la primera que llega sin saberlo debido a la emoción". Se agachó para buscar algo, cuando lo encontró se puso de pie, en su mano había una especie de caja. "Esto te ayudará a ver si estas ovulando. Solo sigue las instrucciones y cuando termines me entregas el documento y podemos ya empezar".

"Gracias".

Caminé hacia las sillas que estaban en el vestíbulo, me senté en una de ellas y me puse a rellenar el trámite para la inseminación. El documento era bastante sencillo así que lo terminé en unos minutos. Ahora solo faltaba el test de ovulación.

Regrese a la recepción y coloqué el trámite frente a la chica.

"¿Has terminado ya?"

"No del todo. Me falta el test de ovulación pero no sé dónde está el baño" respondí tímidamente mientras frotaba mi nuca.

"Mira, tienes que ir por ese pasillo" señaló a mi izquierda, mis ojos la siguieron, "y la primera puerta a tu izquierda, esa es".

"Muchas gracias".

"No hay de qué. Regresas cuando termines y continuamos".

"De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento". Dicho esto, me dirigí al pasillo y abrí la puerta de la izquierda.

El baño era una habitación espaciosa de color rosa. Había algunas revistas en la esquina las cuales me hicieron suponer que aquí probablemente los donantes de esperma llevaban a cabo sus _negocios._

No pude evitar reírme por mi descubrimiento. Sin embargo, se sentía algo incómodo especialmente al pensar que "_aquello_" quizás hubiese caído en cualquier lugar que no sea el que debería caer.

Tratando de enfocarme en lo que había venido a hacer, coloqué el asiento del inodoro antes de sentarme, saqué el test de ovulación y me puse a leer las instrucciones.

"Entonces, básicamente, es hacer pis en el tirante, esperar 15 minutos y si aparece un signo más es que estoy ovulando. Qué cosa más fácil". Y así, me puse en marcha.

Fueron, sin duda, los 15 minutos más largos que he podido esperar y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Quería realmente estar ovulando para convertirme en la madre que siempre quise ser.

Al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta que los 15 minutos habían pasado. Torpemente tomé el tirante, cerré los ojos con miedo a lo que iba a ver.

_¡Que sea positivo! ¡Que sea positivo!_

Abrí un ojo, no muy segura de qué encontraría pero para mi sorpresa, estaba ovulando.

"¡Sí!" di un salto y me puse a celebrar haciendo un pequeño baile de victoria. Después de tranquilizarme, deseché el tirante y volví al mostrador de recepción. "Ya complete el test".

"¿Y?"

"Estoy ovulando" le dije sin poder contener la emoción.

"Me alegro. Eso significa que pasamos a la siguiente parte del proceso". Se puso a revisar un archivador que tenía cerca, mientras hojeaba unas cuantas carpetas dentro de él.

"Y bien, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?"

"Ahora debes elegir a tu donante, tonta". Ella se rió causando que me ruborizara, ¿cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

"En estas carpetas están algunos posibles donantes. Si no encuentras uno que te guste sólo vuelves y te dejo otras para que elijas".

Cogí las carpetas y luego de decir un rápido gracias me acomodé para leer.

"Veamos que tenemos aquí". Abrí la primera carpeta.

_Hmm… Yuuno Scrya. Trabaja como arqueólogo. Interesante. _Al mirar la foto que venía adjunta solo pude pensar en una cosa… _Oh Dios, parece un hurón. No quiero que mi hijo se parezca a un animal. ¡Siguiente! _

_Chrono Harlaown… hmm… nada mal. Aunque no me gusta mucho su pelo azul, de todas formas lo tendré en cuenta. _

Leía carpeta tras carpeta pero ninguno captaba mi atención, no encontraba un buen candidato para que sea mi donante de esperma. Quiero que sea un chico diferente a los demás… alguien mejor.

Me pasé a la última carpeta de la pila. No estaba muy segura de que si éste iba a ser o no el correcto dado que los otros anteriores no me gustaron

_Fate Testarossa. Bueno, esto ya es diferente. Su nombre suena de chica. _Eché un vistazo a su foto. _Definitivamente, parece un chico de aspecto femenino pero es muy guapo. Y que hermosos ojos tiene._

Me encontré delineando el rostro de este tal Fate Testarossa. Había algo en él que nunca había visto antes. Sus ojos simulaban tal tristeza que no pude evitar preguntarme el por qué. Sin duda, estaba intrigada por este desconocido. Continué leyendo.

_Edad: 25 años (Tenemos la misma edad)… Reside en la ciudad… Es abogado. Ahora sí estoy sorprendida._

Mientras seguía leyendo, me asombraba aún más con él; incluso estaba dispuesto a conocer al niño si este deseaba conocer a su padre.

Fate parecía una persona muy agradable y por eso supe que lo quería como mi donante.

Al llegar al final de los documentos de la carpeta, algo llamó mi atención.

_Género no específico. ¡Es hermafrodita! ¿Ehh?_

Sé que los hermafroditas existen pero nunca pensé encontrarme con uno. No sabía qué hacer.

Fate era el mejor candidato que había encontrado hasta ahora pero… ya no estaba muy segura.

Muchas preguntas inundaron mi mente. ¿Mi bebé tendría ambas anatomías masculina y femenina? ¿Cómo reaccionará la gente si mi bebé los tuviera?

Mientras más pensaba, yo no quería que mi hijo se arriesgara a pasar por problemas. No podía dejar que mi bebé pasará por eso.

Cerré el archivo de Fate, ya lista a devolverlo a la pila con el resto, pero me detuve, lo abrí de nuevo y no pude evitar quedarme atraída otra vez por esos ojos tristes.

_Seguro habrás tenido una vida difícil, ¿verdad? _Sentía pena por esta persona que no conocía; no dejaba de preguntarme sobre la vida de Fate, qué causó esa tristeza en sus preciosos ojos… esos ojos… mi bebé luciría hermoso con ojos como los de Fate.

Entonces lo decidí, en ese momento, que no importaba como fuera Fate, ella merece que utilicen su esperma y por eso la elegiría como mi donante.

Le comuniqué mi elección a la recepcionista y, poco después, fui llamada cuando el esperma de Fate fue descongelado.

Me indicaron que me pusiera un vestido largo como el del hospital. Ya vestida, me acosté para comenzar con el proceso de inseminación.

Debo confesar que me puse muy nerviosa cuando vi la jeringa con ese tubo largo y la verdad me preocupaba la idea de si dolería tener ese largo tubo en mi útero. Sin embargo, al final, no fue tan malo como lo imagine. Tuve que quedarme así por poco más de una hora, después el doctor introdujo el esperma en mí; no obstante, en lo único que pude pensar era en el proceso que estaba sucediendo en mi interior. El embarazo se estaba llevando a cabo y yo sólo deseé que todo saliera tal y como quería que fuera.

* * *

Me recomendaron hacerme una prueba de embarazo unos días después de la inseminación, sin embargo, cuando la hice, salió negativo.

Una gran tristeza me envolvió. Tendría que esperar hasta el próximo mes para poder intentarlo de nuevo pero no estaba muy segura ya de si iba a salir bien. Comenzaba a dudar de todo.

Me sentí tan deprimida por lo sucedido que empecé a comer mis penas. Yo sólo anhelaba tener un bebé, yo sólo deseaba ser madre cuanto antes. Era una lástima que la inseminación haya fracasado.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, yo seguía comiendo más y más, tanto así que, me estaba poniendo mala. Sé que debía reducir mis porciones de comida pero, por alguna extraña razón, tenía mucha hambre. Todos comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, les insistí que no se preocuparan; las cosas iban a mejorar cuando vuelva a ovular. Supongo que no fueron convencidos y continuaron preocupándose dado que yo seguía comiendo en exceso y estaba cada vez más enferma.

Un día mi malestar empeoró tanto que tuvieron que llevarme al hospital. Nadie sabía qué me estaba pasando. No dejaba de vomitar; era incapaz de mantener algo dentro de mi estómago, cosa que preocupada realmente a todos.

Después de pasar unas horas en el hospital, me informaron que estaba embarazada. Quedé totalmente en shock y, al parecer, no fui la única porque cuando se pronunció la noticia todos quedaron boquiabiertos, con los ojos de par en par.

Mi madre fue la primera en reponerse de la impresión diciendo que mi embarazo explicaba mi repentino hábito de comer como una vaca. Hice una mueca ante aquel comentario pero, no obstante, acepté todas las felicitaciones de mi familia.

Deslicé mi mano hacia mi vientre mirándolo tiernamente.

_Voy a ser madre…_

A medida que transcurrían los meses, mi barriga se hacía más grande… Creo también que me estaba poniendo gordita. Mi bebé, seguro, ha de estar con hambre constantemente porque aún seguía comiendo todo que tenía a la vista.

Los dolores nunca me abandonaron. Mis tobillos los tenía hinchados y la espalda, adolorida. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tener un bebé fuera así de doloroso?

Cuando llegó el día para hacerme la ecografía y así, saber si mi hijo sería niño, niña o ambos, me puse algo ansiosa. No sabía con certeza qué iba a tener.

Nunca les comenté a mis padres sobre el hermafroditismo de Fate, y no lo hice porque no estaba segura cómo se lo tomarían el haber escogido alguien como ella. Por eso, me lo guardé para mí.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel cuando el gel se esparció sobre mi vientre. Creo que mi madre pudo deducirlo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas brindándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su sonrisa me calmó un poco.

Pero al pensarlo, la verdad, daba igual como nazca mi bebé porque lo amaría indudablemente. Y prometí que lo iba a proteger de aquellos que intenten hacerle daño.

"Enhorabuena Nanoha, vas a tener una saludable niña" sonrió la doctora Shamal.

Miré a mi madre, su cara relucía con la sonrisa más encantadora. "Vas a tener una nieta, mamá"

"Estoy tan feliz de oír eso. Ahora tu padre me debe 100 pavos".

¿Eh? "Habéis apostado en qué iba tener".

"Sip, sabía que iba a ser niña. Era fácil de adivinar ya que tuve más hijas que hijos, es por eso que hoy recibiré un dinero extra".

Qué ridícula era mi familia.

Dirigí mi vista hacia mi vientre y pensando en la niña que estaba creciendo en mi interior, no pude evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo Fate ahora mismo. ¿Sabía ella que iba a concebir a su hija?

Por alguna razón, una parte de mí quiso que Fate estuviese aquí para compartir toda esta experiencia conmigo.

Era, ciertamente, complicado ser madre soltera, y sin tener aún al bebé… pero al menos contaba con la ayuda de mis padres y hermanos para echarme una mano.

* * *

Esos últimos meses pasaron tan rápidos que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba de parto, en el hospital.

Mi madre y mi hermana me sostenían las piernas mientras yo pujaba para que mi niña venga al mundo.

"Mamá, duele" grité, a la vez que tomaba un descanso de tanto esfuerzo.

"Shh" me confortó ella, al mismo tiempo que retiraba algunos mechones de mi frente sudorosa. "Para la próxima, vamos a pensarlo dos veces antes de tener un bebé y no quererlo así de rápido" bromeó. Hice un mohín a pesar de mi sufrimiento. "No te queda mucho, nena. Tu niña saldrá en nada, sólo tienes que pujar un poco más, ¿vale?" La sonrisa de mi madre sosegó un poco mi dolor.

Tenía una forma de calmar a las personas con una simple sonrisa; me alegra que ella esté aquí conmigo.

Con una nueva fuerza encontrada, gracias a mi madre, comencé a pujar otra vez.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Por Dios!" pujé más duro a pesar de sentirme como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos.

"¡Veo la cabeza!" exclamó mi hermana con emoción.

"Venga Nanoha, sólo un poco más" me animó mi madre.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para pujar con más fuerza y, al hacerlo, sentí como algo salía de mí. Habría pensado en el dolor que estaba sintiendo si no fuera por el llanto de un bebé.

Fue la cosa más dulce que jamás había escuchado.

Abrí mis ojos y allí delante de mí estaba mi niña. Los doctores la limpiaban su boca mientras ella lloraba. Pude sentir mis lágrimas caer.

Estaba tan feliz; al fin, era madre… y mi niña ya estaba aquí.

Los médicos pusieron una manta sobre mí antes de colocar a mi bebé en mi pecho, seguidamente, continuaron con su labor de limpiarla y retirar la placenta de mi cuerpo.

"Hola pequeña" le dije entre lágrimas. Me sentía orgullosa de lo que había creado… de lo que yo y el esperma de Fate habíamos creado. Le estaba tan agradecida por haber donado su esperma y haberme ayudado a concebir a este pedacito de cielo.

Apartaron a mi pequeña de mis brazos para limpiarla adecuadamente, le colocaron un pañal y, a continuación, la arroparon con una manta para luego pesarla.

"Pesa 3 kilos, Nanoha" me comunicó Miyuki al terminar de medir su peso.

"Me sorprende que no pese más. Te hizo comer como una vaca." Se burló mi madre, haciendo que le responda con una mueca. "No te preocupes gordita, ya perderás todo eso" comenzó a reír. Estaba a punto de protestar pero la doctora Shamal vino con mi pequeña.

"Aquí está tu niña" dijo mientras me la entregaba.

"Eres muy bella" Sí que lo era. Era como un ángel dormido. Tenía una bonita nariz, pequeñas manitas, unos cabellos de color marrón. Era prácticamente igual a mí y me pregunté si también tendría algo de Fate.

"Es muy preciosa, Nanoha. Lo hiciste muy bien" Mi madre besó mi frente. No hice más que sonreír por sus mimos.

"Sí, lo hiciste genial hermanita. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti".

"Gracias mamá, Miyuki, por estar aquí conmigo" mi sollozo se intensificó un poco lo cual provocó que a ellas también se le llenarán de lágrimas los ojos.

"Y bien" Mi madre se secó las lágrimas. "¿Cómo vas a llamar a mi nieta?" posó una mano en la cabeza de mi bebé.

"No lo sé. No se me ocurre ningún nombre adecuado todavía"

Ella soltó un grito mudo. ¿Qué no se te ocurre el adecuado? ¿Ni siquiera alguno posible?"

"No" confesé tímidamente.

"Bueno, eso no es excusa. No puedes tener un hijo sin nombre, Nanoha"

"Ya lo sé, madre" suspiré. Miré a mi bebé durmiente. "¿Qué nombre debería ponerte mi pequeña?". Justo en ese momento, sus ojitos se abrieron para revelar unos brillantes ojos borgoña. Al instante, el rostro de Fate vino a mi mente y supe, en ese entonces, cómo iba a llamar a mi bebé. "Faye"

¿Y eso? Preguntó mi madre.

Me acurruqué más a mi niña con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Faye. Su nombre es Faye T. Takamachi".

Mi pequeño ángel…

* * *

**Translator's note:** _Este es el primero de 10 capítulos -por ahora- que consta este fic._

_Como visteis no me he ido al Google Traductor, copie, pegue y lo subí ¡no, no, no! Lo he traducido como debe ser, pero si me he equivocado en una q otra cosa me gustaría que lo dijeseis para no volver al mismo error y hacer un trabajo impecable!_

_Si queréis un avance del siguiente capítulo, os dejo el titulo __**"El encuentro más esperado"**_

_Trataré de terminar la traducción del cap.2 de aquí a un par de semanas… espero… aunque si mandáis reviews de qué os ha parecido el fic pues quizá lo terminé aun más pronto, ya que así me animáis a traducirlo y también alegráis a la autora original del fic que, según me ha dicho, she loves reading reviews, right __**Sammie-chan89**__? xD_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	2. El encuentro más esperado

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia ha sido creada y escrita por **Sammie-chan89**.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

El Donante

**Capítulo 2**

_El encuentro más esperado_

"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?"

Esa era la pregunta que más temía escuchar. Siempre me había preguntado cómo le explicaría a Faye sobre su padre cuando ella tuviera la edad suficiente para interesarse por él. Y al parecer, aún no encontraba una buena explicación.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Faye?" Ella vino hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, pidiendo que la alzaran. Gentilmente, la puse en mi regazo para así saber qué despertó esa repentina curiosidad.

"Es que estaba viendo un programa de televisión y la familia de allí tenía un papá y una mamá. También mis amigos tienen papás y mamás. Por eso quería saber donde esta mi papá" Una mirada triste vino al rostro de mi pequeña y me dolió en el alma verla de esa manera.

"Faye" envolví su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, seguidamente, ella reposó su cabeza en mi pecho. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que buscaba confort. "Tú tienes un padre… pero no sé donde está".

"¿Por qué?" sintiendo como sus manitas apretaban mi camisa, acaricié su espalda con mis manos yendo de arriba abajo, en un intento de reconfortarla.

"Porque nunca conocí a tu padre en persona"

"No entiendo mami"

¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a mi hija de cuatro años de una forma que pueda entenderlo? No quería confundirla más.

"Verás Faye, mamá no te concibió de la forma habitual".

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó ella con duda.

"Fui a un lugar donde te ayudan a tener un bebé sin necesitar la presencia de un hombre"

"Porque a mamá le gustan las chicas, ¿cierto?"

"Así es, nena" deposité un beso en su frente antes de continuar. "En ese lugar, se guardan unos fluidos que vienen de los chicos para hacer un bebé. Pero, a ellos no los podemos conocer en persona"

"Entonces…Entonces ¿nunca conoceré a mi papá?" El cuerpo de mi hija empezó a temblar un poco; estaba llorando. Levanté su barbilla para que me mirara. Azul contempló lacrimosos borgoña.

"Sí lo conocerás" borré las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. "Tu papá estaba gustoso de encontrarse contigo si algún día lo deseabas conocer. ¿Quieres conocer a tu papá?"

Ella asintió.

"Pues bien, iré a buscar la información de tu papá para que, por fin, podáis conoceros, ¿vale?" Me estaba poniendo un pelín ansiosa. Siempre quise conocer a Fate desde que su carpeta se posó en mis manos. La posibilidad de poder hacerlo era algo emocionante.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Faye. "Te quiero, mami" me abrazó estrechamente.

"Yo también te quiero, pumpkin pie"

* * *

Después de dejar a Faye con mis padres en la cafetería, me fui al banco de esperma con el fin de conseguir la información de Fate y así poder concertar un posible encuentro con ella y nosotras. Entré al lugar y me dirigí a la recepción.

"Hola Nanoha, cuánto tiempo sin verte"

"Hola Shari, ¿cómo has estado?

"Muy bien, gracias" esbozó una sonrisa radiante. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar hoy?"

"Verás, ayer Faye me preguntó por su padre"

"Finalmente soltó la pregunta del millón, ¿eh?" Asentí "¿Y quieres la información de tu donante?"

"Sí. El padre de Faye indicó que estaba dispuesto a conocerle si Faye lo deseaba y como Faye quiere hacerlo… por eso estoy aquí."

Shari se encaminó a la estantería de archivos, detrás de ella, para buscar el fichero de Fate. Una vez que lo encontró, lo colocó en el escritorio, lo abrió y anotó algo abajo.

"Bueno, aquí está el número de móvil que Fate nos dio. Espero que te sirva de ayuda"

"Gracias Shari. Te debo una"

"No te preocupes. Mucha suerte con todo"

"Muchas gracias Shari. Nos vemos"

"Bye"

Dicho esto, me encaminé fuera del banco de esperma y me apresuré en llegar a mi coche. Ya dentro, miré el número que Shari me dio. Nuestro encuentro finalmente iba a suceder.

Siempre había querido que Fate estuviese en la vida de Faye, siempre y cuando, Faye lo quisiera también. Por eso me alegra tanto que ella quiera conocer a Fate ahora.

Saqué el móvil y marqué los dígitos que figuraban en el papel. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido ¿Contestaría mi llamada? ¿Estaría ocupada? ¿Aún estaba dispuesta en conocer a Faye?

Esas preguntas que transcurrían en mi mente se detuvieron al escuchar que mi llamada fue descolgada.

"_¿Diga?"_ Una voz suave se apoderó de la línea.

"Ho- Hola, ¿eres Fate Testarossa?" Mis nervios me hicieron tartamudear. Qué vergüenza.

"_Sí. ¿Quién es?" _

"Soy Nanoha Takamachi. Umm, no nos conocemos pero… me hice una inseminación y utilicé tu semen del banco de esperma para hacerla."

Silencio.

"¿Estás ahí?" Temía que hubiese colgado.

"_S-Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Utilizaste mi se-semen, dices?"_

"Sí. Por eso es el motivo de mi llamada. Verás, quedé embarazada gracias a la inseminación hace 4 años y mi hija… es decir, nuestra hija, quiere conocerte. Recuerdo que pusiste que no tenías ningún inconveniente en conocer al niño si él lo deseaba y ya que ella lo quiere, pues me preguntaba si estarías de acuerdo en conocerla. La harías realmente feliz".

Silencio otra vez. Ya comencé a preocuparme.

"Oye que, si no quier-"

"_No, no es eso"_ interrumpió ella. _"Estaba pensando cuando sería un buen momento para ir a conoceros"_ Sentí un gran alivio. Ya podía imaginar la cara que hubiese puesto Faye si le hubiera dicho que Fate no la quería conocer; seguro habría sido una desolada. _"Pues, mañana estoy libre después del trabajo. Sobre las 5 aproximadamente. ¿Te parece bien?"_

"Sí, fenomenal" Estaba tan feliz por Faye, en ese momento. "Normalmente, llevo a Faye al Tokio Park los sábados. Así que si pudieras reunirte con nosotras allí, sería perfecto".

"_Cla-Claro… Umm ¿Faye?"_ A Fate se le escuchaba tan nerviosa por el teléfono. Era adorable.

"Sí, es el nombre de nuestra hija. Ella es una niña encantadora; seguramente te gustará."

"_Será un honor conocerla. Os veo mañana, Nanoha"._

"Nos vemos mañana".

"_Hasta luego"._

Cerré el móvil y lo llevé a mi pecho. Qué momento tan feliz.

Faye va estar brincando de un lado a otro cuando le cuente esto. Estará muy contenta de conocer a Fate… al igual que yo.

Hmm… qué debería ponerme…

* * *

Era la hora de dormir para Faye de modo que, la llevé a su habitación y la metí en la cama. Aún no la había contado sobre nuestro próximo encuentro con Fate, no obstante, sentí que ya era el momento adecuado para decírselo.

"Faye". Me miró luego de acomodarse bajo su manta rosa.

"¿Sí mamá?" Sus ojos se notaban cansados. Había sido un largo día.

"Fui a por la información de tu padre hoy" Sus ojos adormilados desparecieron al instante. Empezó a sonreír en anticipación de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Voy a conocer a mi padre? ¿Voy a conocerlo?" Destapándose de la manta se puso a dar saltos de arriba abajo. No pude evitar soltar una risilla por su exaltación. Se veía tan mona.

"Sí, pumpkin pie. Vas a conocer a tu padre. De hecho, lo vas a ver mañana cuando vayamos al parque".

"¡YAY!" Faye saltó de alegría hacia mis brazos y me dio un beso rápido en mis labios. Envolvió con sus bracitos mi cuello con una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara. "Te quiero mamá. Eres la mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor mamá del mundo mundial" Me reí ante su ocurrencia. Sus manos se sacudían de la emoción. Ojalá tuviera una cámara conmigo.

"Me alegro que estés contenta Faye pero ya es hora de dormir" Un gracioso puchero surgió de sus pequeños labios.

"Mamá, no me apetece dormir. Quiero ver a mi papá pronto" Cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho y el pequeño puchero se hizo más grande.

"Faye" traté de disuadirla "Mañana verás a tu papá ¿está bien?" Mis palabras no sirvieron de nada. Su puchero y sus brazos se mantenían tal como estaban. "¿No te irás a dormir?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré. "Bueno, si no quieres irte a dormir pues, no me queda que ¡HACERTE COSQUILLAS!"

Sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par mientras que, rápidamente, le hacía cosquillas en sus costados. Las risas invadieron la habitación por mi ataque de cosquillas.

"Está bien mamá" ella dijo entre risas. "Me iré a… jajaja… ¡DORMIR!"

"¿Segura?" sonreí maliciosamente sin detener mis cosquillas.

"Jajaja… sí"

"Bien" Me detuve y besé su frente. "Es hora de irse a la cama, jovencita. Mañana tienes un largo día por delante".

"¿Mamá? Ya sé que soy mayor pero… ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?" Tenía esa mirada tímida en sus ojos. Era demasiado adorable para beneficio suyo.

Abriendo mis brazos, ella saltó hacia ellos y salimos de la habitación.

Mi habitación se encontraba enfrente de la suya y, una vez dentro, desplegué las sábanas para que pudiera entrar. Después de colocarse debajo de ellas, me reuní a su lado.

"¿Cómoda?"

"Umhum"

Besando su frente, la di las buenas noches al igual que ella. Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acomodé en mi confortable cama. No paso ni un segundo que Faye ya estaba abrazándose a mi cuerpo. Esbocé una leve sonrisa.

Aun cuando Faye pretendía ser una niña grande, al final, siempre terminaba siendo una niña de mamá.

Envolví a Faye con mis brazos y dejé que el sueño me llevará… pero no sin antes pensar en cierto encuentro de mañana.

* * *

Debo admitir que… estaba MUY nerviosa. No sabía ni el por qué; sin embargo, eso no me impidió comprobar, a cada segundo, si mis ropas estaban bien.

Decidí vestirme con unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes ceñida de color negro y unas botas negras de tacón alto. De hecho, me dejé el pelo suelto para la ocasión. Por su parte, Faye, siendo la pequeña _niño_ que es, se rehusó a ponerse un vestido. De manera que, ella fue vistiendo con unos pantalones cortos de color caqui, una camiseta azul y unas azules zapatillas tenis que combinaban.

Íbamos caminando de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos al punto de encuentro.

"Mamá, ¿por qué sigues acomodando tu ropa?"

"No lo sé. A lo mejor solo estoy un poco nerviosa"

"¿Por qué?" ella inclinó la cabeza mostrando confusión.

"Pues, hoy vamos a conocer a tu padre por primera vez."

"No pasa nada, mami. Lo vamos a pasar muy bien". Ella sonrío dulcemente.

Al ver que Faye no estaba nada nerviosa, me calmé un poco… pero mis nervios aun seguían presentes.

La zona de juegos ya se podía divisar y me encontraba nerviosa por lo que iba suceder una vez que estemos allí. Mis ojos buscaron por todas partes alguna señal de Fate pero no veía nada. Confiaba en que no haya cambiado de opinión. No después de haberle dicho a Faye sobre ella y ponerla muy emocionada.

Seguía buscando, con la esperanza de que mis temores no fueran ciertos, cuando distinguí algo rubio con el rabillo del ojo. Giré la cabeza en la dirección donde lo había visto y pude ver, a la distancia, a una persona que estaba sentada en un banco.

Su largo pelo rubio caía en cascada por su espalda. La ceñida camisa negra, los pantalones jeans y las sandalias negras que llevaba, se veían muy bien en ella. No estaba muy segura de si era Fate pero esperaba que fuese ella.

Al acercarnos un poco más, Faye y yo, la mujer de cabello rubio nos miró; pensé que mi corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. Fate se veía más hermosa en persona.

Ella se levantó de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta que caminábamos hacia ella. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa también. Una vez que llegamos a su lado, pareció como si el tiempo detuviera por un segundo. Nos contemplamos mutuamente a los ojos.

"¿E-Eres Nanoha?" preguntó indecisa.

"S-Sí, soy yo. Es un gusto conocerte por fin" extendí mi mano hacia ella, la cual aceptó. Su mano era tan suave. "Y ella es…" ¿A dónde fue Faye? Juraría que la tenía cogida de la mano.

Sentí un ligero tirón, por la parte de atrás, en mis pantalones. Un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Faye era una niña muy tímida. Siempre se esconde detrás de mí cuando conoce a una nueva persona. Me preguntaba, constantemente, de dónde habría sacado esa cualidad. Seguro debe ser de Fate.

Al bajar mi mirada hacia la izquierda, Faye se asomaba por detrás de mi pierna, mirando a Fate.

"Faye, está bien que vayas. Es tu padre y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte". La dije con voz suave.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos por unos segundos antes de volver a los de Fate.

Fate se agachó, apoyándose en una rodilla, con una sonrisa adornando sus delicadas facciones.

"Hola, me llamo Fate" Sacó un osito de peluche rosa, que yo no había notado, y se lo tendió a ella. "Compré esto para ti".

Faye volvió a mirarme y yo asentí en señal de que todo iba a estar bien. Vacilante, salió y se puso delante de mí, aún con el semblante tímido por la situación. Me hizo reír el verla así dado que la noche pasada estaba muy emocionada al igual que en el camino hacia aquí.

"Faye, preséntate bien" Posé mis manos en sus pequeños hombros queriendo alentarla.

"Ho-Hola, y-yo me llamo Faye T. Takamachi. E-Es un placer conocerte". Hizo una reverencia al terminar.

"El placer es mío Faye. Toma". Fate le alcanzó el osito una vez más. Animándola a que vaya, Faye se acercó tímidamente y tomó el osito de las manos de Fate.

"Gracias" agradeció modestamente, abrazando al oso contra su pecho.

"No es nada" Ambas se quedaron mirando por un poco más. Supongo que todavía estaban asimilando todo esto. "¿Pu-Puedo abrazarte Faye?" Fate preguntó con timidez.

Faye no respondió, solo camino a los brazos de Fate y se envolvieron en un abrazo.

La escena era tan sublime que hasta se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba tan contenta de que el encuentro entre ellas haya sido un éxito.

Se contemplaron otra vez al terminar su abrazo. Faye colocó su mano en la mejilla de Fate.

"Tenemos los mismos ojos" soltó una risita.

"Así es. Lo has heredado de mí. Es un bonito detalle, ¿no crees?"

"Me gustan mis ojos porque a mamá les gusta. Gracias por dármelos, papá". Faye acerco sus diminutos labios para besar la mejilla de Fate. Pude apreciar a Fate sorprendida por el gesto, a la vez que sonreía.

"¡Faye! ¡Por aquí!". Uno de sus amigos la llamaba desde la zona de juegos.

Por la expresión de su rostro pude ver que ella no quería ir; y la entendía.

"Faye, sé que quieres quedarte con tu papá pero mamá tiene algunas cosas que hablar con papá. Ya cuando termines de jugar, podéis pasar mucho tiempo juntos". Traté de convencerla.

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella se aferró a su nuevo oso.

"Lo prometo, cariño" Me entregó insegura el peluche antes de abrazar a Fate otra vez.

"No te vayas, ¿vale?" suplicó ella.

"No lo haré" Se quedaron mirando una vez más hasta que Faye salió corriendo a jugar.

"¿Nos sentamos?" sugerí. Ella aceptó asintiendo, y nos dirigimos a un banco cerca a la zona de juegos.

Nos sentamos allí en silencio, durante uno o dos minutos, sólo observando a Faye jugar con sus amigos. Miré de reojo a Fate y una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro.

"La llamaste por mi nombre, ¿verdad?" dijo finalmente.

"La verdad es que sí. No tenía idea de cómo iba a llamarla. Pensé en muchos nombres pero ninguno me parecía bueno" Sonreí al recordar el primer abrir de ojos de Faye. "Pero, cuando al fin abrió sus ojos y vi que eran de color borgoña, me acordé de la foto que pusiste en tu expediente y sólo supe que ese sería su nombre".

El silencio volvió. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando en este momento.

"Yo… Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado, ¿sabes?" La miré con interés de saber las razones del por qué se sentía así. "Yo siempre quise tener un hijo" confesó mirándome a los ojos.

"Estoy feliz de que te haya agradado conocer a Faye. No sé qué habría hecho si ella hubiese preguntado por ti y tú no hayas querido conocerla. Faye estaba muy emocionada en conocerte, hasta puedo asegurarte que la has encantado".

"Qué alivio saberlo"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" No quería hacerlo pero me estaba matando.

"Claro"

"¿Fu-Fue el único lugar al que donaste tu es-esperma?" Un rubor tiñó mis mejillas. Estaba tan avergonzada.

Fate se sonrojó también. "S-Sí"

"Entiendo"

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Fate pero no sabía cómo decirlas. No quería meter la pata diciendo una pregunta inadecuada.

"Me alegra haber ayudado a alguien a tener un bebé". Esa hermosa sonrisa aun adornaba sus labios. "Desde que entendí que nadie aceptará formar una familia conmigo por nacer así, simplemente, me da felicidad haber hecho algo útil". Su mirada volvió a Faye, que reía a viva voz con sus amigos. "Tenía la pequeña esperanza de, que si alguien usaba mi esperma, algún día, el niño querría conocerme y ya que por fin ese día ha llegado, estoy muy contenta".

Pude distinguir la sinceridad en sus palabras las cuales me conmovieron aún más.

"E-Ella es… e-es normal… ya sabes…" No necesitaba continuar; sabía qué intentaba decir.

"Sí, tiene partes femeninas". Fate soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la noticia.

"Que bien. No quería que pase por las mismas cosas que viví." Una expresión de tristeza vino a su rostro. Mi corazón se encogió al verla.

"Debes haber tenido una vida dura, ¿verdad?" Mi voz también se tornó triste de solo pensar en las cosas terribles que Fate pudo pasar.

"Sí, la tuve. Pasaba por las típicas bromas o golpes, algunas veces. Pero sobre todo eso, lo más difícil fue tratar de entender quien era yo. Al ser muy joven, no podía comprenderme. No me gustaba mi cuerpo. Siempre me preguntaba qué había hecho para merecerlo. La verdad es que me odiaba." La melancolía en su voz se profundizó y pude sentir que mis ojos escocían por las lágrimas. "Pero me acostumbré, conforme iba creciendo. Todavía tengo algunos problemas de autoestima pero ya no son tan malos como antes. Ahora tengo un poco más de confianza en mí misma". Sonrió mientras me miraba, lo que me hizo sonreírle a cambio.

"Aunque, me hubiera gustado ser lo bastante normal para poder tener hijos… y mediante una donación. Me hubiera gustado tener un hijo de la manera correcta".

"¿Por qué piensas que aún no puedes hacerlo?" Ella me miró con cara de _'¿estás bromeando?'_

"Es por mi cuerpo. Yo no soy normal. No soy un hombre o una mujer. Siempre he temido ahuyentar a la gente si trataba de acercarme a ellos… No quiero sufrir ese rechazo, no cuando he lidiado con eso la mayor parte de mi vida. No sería capaz de soportarlo de nuevo, y más aun si es de alguien a quien quiero".

No supe qué me empujo a hacerlo pero, gentilmente, coloqué mi mano encima de la suya. Sé que no la conozco, pero sentí la necesidad… no, yo quería confortarla. Fate contempló mi mano antes de mirarme. Le brindé mi mejor sonrisa.

"Todo el mundo merece ser feliz, incluso tú. Estoy segura que alguien te amará y te aceptará tal y como eres. Las personas no son tan malas como piensas. Nyahaha"

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara como si hubiese deseado que lo haga. "Gracias" ella apretó mi mano en señal de agradecimiento.

"Bueno, ya está bien de mí. Háblame de ti Nanoha"

"Pues, soy la dueña, en parte, de una cafetería llamada Midori-ya. Asumiré todo el control cuando mis padres decidan retirarse. ¿Has oído de ella?"

"Pues sí. Mi madre me hablo de ella pero estaba tan ocupada con el trabajo que no he podido ir y ver que tal"

"Entonces ya tienes una razón para hacerlo. Faye se está haciendo una buena panadera".

"Vale, te prometo que iré". Sus ojos volvieron a Faye para verla y luego se dirigieron hacia mí. "¿Siempre deseaste tener hijos, Nanoha?"

"La verdad es que sí… desde que era una niña. La relación con mi madre siempre ha sido muy buena. Ella me enseño cómo hornear y muchas otras cosas cuando era pequeña. Compartir todas esas cosas con mi propio hijo, era mi sueño. Y aquí es donde entra la inseminación".

Fate me miró confundida. "¿Pero por qué recurriste a una inseminación? Eres una mujer hermosa Nanoha. Puedes tener cualquier hombre a tu lado"

Vaya, supongo que tengo que darle la noticia. "E-Es que… verás… me gustan las mujeres."

"Oh…" Su rostro mostraba una expresión pensativa. "No me lo esperaba"

"Ya. Mucha gente tampoco, pero es la verdad. Faye se lo tomó bien cuando se lo dije, al igual que todos, así que no me preocupo".

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Se veía indecisa.

"Sí, claro"

"¿Por qué me elegiste como tu donante? Habrá sido un shock para ti cuando te enteraste que era hermafrodita"

"A decir verdad, estaba algo dudosa en elegirte".

"¿Y por qué me escogiste?" Se la notaba muy interesada en saberlo.

"Fueron por tus ojos. Se miraban tan tristes y pensé que merecías tener un niño. Quería que lo tuvieras, quería darte ese regalo. Parece raro hacer eso por una persona que ni siquiera conoces ¿no?"

"Claro que no. Eso solo demuestra que eres una mujer extraordinaria. Te lo agradezco". Me brindo una dulce sonrisa mientras apretaba mi mano. Yo también hice lo mismo.

"Es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias por tus palabras". Sonreí "Entonces ¿sigues siendo abogada?"

"Así es. En realidad, soy una abogada de familias. Me encantan los niños y mi único propósito es hacer las mejores decisiones para ellos cuando tengan problemas".

"Tienes un trabajo muy importante. Te asienta bien. Seguramente harás grandiosas contribuciones".

"Pues sí, esa parte del trabajo es la que me gusta más. Lástima que la mayoría de tipos sean tan envidiosos. Dicen que les molesta que una mujer sea más exitosa que ellos".

"Me estaba preguntando una cosa… te consideras más una mujer ¿verdad? o sea, lo digo porque me das esa impresión". Espero que mi pregunta no la haya ofendido.

"Sí, me siento más una mujer que un hombre, excepto por… ya sabes" Sus ojos bajaron hacia sus partes. Me sonrojé de sólo pensarlo.

"Entiendo. ¡Oh!" Me acordé de lo que llevaba en el bolso. Solté la mano de Fate y me puse a rebuscar en mi libro de bolsillo lo que había traído para Fate. Cuando los encontré, me giré hacia ella. "Casi se me olvidaban" le dije entregándole unas fotos de Faye. "Me gustaría que tuvieras estas fotos para que así tengas algunas de ella".

Las primeras fotografías eran cuando Faye todavía era una recién nacida. Faye siempre fue un bebé sonriente, es por eso que en la mayoría de ellas, aparecía sonriendo. Las demás mostraban a Faye conforme iba creciendo; como cuando empezó a caminar, el primer día que usó la bacinica y otra donde salimos sólo ella y yo.

"Se parece a ti. Sois prácticamente gemelas".

"Es cierto pero ella también tiene algunas cosas de ti" Fate se mostró confundida.

"¿Qué, aparte de mis ojos?"

"Siempre me pregunté por qué era tan tímida, pero ahora que te conozco, veo que salió de ti"

Ella se ruborizó y volvió su vista hacia Faye "Puede que tengas razón"

"Me preocupó un poco, al principio. Faye es muy introvertida y no tiene muchos amigos".

"Quizás cambie cuando crezca"

"Pero tú no lo hiciste. Todavía sigues siendo tan tímida, Nyahaha" Su rubor aumentó aún más.

"Eso no…"

"¡Papá!" Nos giramos en dirección de aquella voz infantil; Faye venía corriendo hacia nosotras. Al momento que llegó a nuestro lado, se lanzó a los brazos de Fate, acurrucándose entre ellos. "Papá ¿por qué tienes pechos como mamá?" Faye ladeó su cabeza en señal de no entender. "Pensé que los papás no tienen pechos". Fate me miró rápidamente. Su cara me decía que no sabía cómo responder la pregunta de nuestra hija. Dejé escapar una risilla ante aquel lindo gesto.

"Faye, tu papá nació diferente. Ella tiene partes de un hombre y una mujer. Las personas quizás no lo entiendan y puede que te traten de cierta forma debido a esto, pero Fate es tu padre y no debes avergonzarte por nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Faye me miró confundida, durante un momento, antes de observar a Fate con aquella expresión. Al contemplarse borgoña y borgoña, vi que los ojos de Fate expresaban miedo y tristeza. Tal vez pensaba que Faye la rechazaría por ser diferente. Me hubiera sentido de igual manera, si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Esa angustia me dolió en el corazón. Me era imposible entender por qué estaba sintiendo esto. A lo mejor era la primera vez que conocía a alguien con tanta tristeza.

No me gusta ver infelices a las personas, al contrario, me encanta cuando están contentas y sonriendo. Y Fate no es la excepción. Quiero verla sonreír, quiero alejar esa angustia de sus ojos.

Faye, sin decir palabra alguna, levantó su pequeña mano colocándola en la mejilla de Fate.

Pude notar la sorpresa, en los ojos de Fate, ante el gesto. A la vez que me preguntaba qué iba a hacer Faye.

Para nuestra sorpresa, ella esbozó una sonrisa. "No me importa lo que la gente piense de ti, papá. Mi papá es mi papá. Y yo te protegeré de ellos porque Faye quiere mucho a papá". Sus bracitos abrazaron a Fate tanto como se lo permitieron.

Fate se quedó tan conmovida de lo que dijo Faye que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Como agradecimiento, la devolvió el abrazo. "Yo también te quiero mucho. Más que a nadie"

La escena que se representaba ante mí, hizo que en mi rostro se trazará una sonrisa, a la vez que unas lágrimas de felicidad se liberaban de mis ojos.

"¿Papá?" Faye se apartó del abrazo.

"¿Sí, cariño?" Fate se secó rápidamente las lágrimas antes de mirar a Faye.

"Vayamos a por un helado" La sonrisa de Faye era de lo más adorable. Fate y yo le sonreímos como respuesta.

Faye bajo saltando del regazo de Fate y extendió su manita para que ella la tomara. Fate me echo una rápida mirada, a la cual sonreí. Seguro ha de estar muy asombrada por lo tan comprensiva que era Faye. Hasta a mí me sorprendió su conformidad cuando le conté sobre mis preferencias. Me llenaba de orgullo tener una hija así.

Tomando su mano, Fate dedicó una sonrisa a nuestra hija y ella la devolvió alegremente. Acto seguido, Faye se volvió hacia mí con la intención de tomar mi mano. Con gusto tomé la mano de mi niña e hicimos nuestro camino hacia el puesto de helados.

* * *

Tras terminar nuestros helados, Faye y Fate se pusieron a jugar mientras que yo me fui a sentar debajo de un árbol. Fue una visión tan entrañable el verlas a ambas divertirse. La felicidad en sus rostros parecía nunca apagarse. Me reí unas cuantas veces por los chillidos seguidos de las risotadas que daba Faye cuando Fate le hacía cosquillas sin piedad. Mi corazón se llenó de tanta alegría en ese momento. Era como si Fate y Faye fuesen… libres. Además Fate, ella estaba tan hermosa. La manera en que el sol la bañaba con su luz, iluminando esa sonrisa maravillosa que adornaba sus labios. Simplemente, anhelé ver más de aquellas sonrisas… de las dos.

Nuestra tarde de diversión se convirtió en noche y la pequeña Faye yacía plácidamente dormida en los brazos de Fate. Decidimos que era tiempo de regresar a casa tras un día tan largo. Fate llevaba aún en sus brazos a nuestra hija cuando llegamos al coche. Suavemente, la acostó en el asiento y después de colocarla el cinturón de seguridad, se quedo contemplándola con nostalgia. Me hubiese gustado saber en qué estaría pensando. Su rostro expresaba tantas emociones que no podía adivinar sus sentimientos; aunque solo haya durado unos segundos.

Dándole un beso en la frente a Faye, cerró la puerta del coche.

"Gracias Nanoha por lo de hoy" Fate se volvió para mirarme. "Este será un día que nunca olvidaré".

"No ha sido nada. Me alegra que haya salido todo bien entre tú y Faye. Ella estará encantada de tenerte en su vida" Le sonreí.

"Me haría muy feliz estar con ella desde ahora en adelante… bueno… s-si te parece bien" La manera tan avergonzada en qué miraba, era igual a la de Faye. Definitivamente, Faye heredo esa timidez de Fate. Que dulce.

"Claro que sí. No sería de otra forma" le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero… ¿no te importa si yo… acuesto a Faye en su cama esta noche?"

"No pasa nada. Sólo sígueme" Le guiñe un ojo provocando que se sonrojara.

Sin perder más tiempo, entré a mi coche, esperé a que Fate entrara al suyo y partimos para mi casa. En el camino, no hice más que pensar en que Fate iba a entrar a mi casa. Solo espero que le guste.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi hogar. Fate, tras aparcar detrás de mí, salió de su coche y vino en busca de Faye para llevarla dentro. Cuando entramos, no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada por lo que diría Fate. No es que yo viviera, precisamente, de un salario de abogado como ella.

"Tienes una bonita casa, Nanoha" Eso no me lo esperaba.

"Gra-Gracias" Estaba claramente sonrojada. "Bu-Bueno, la habitación de Fate es por aquí" Le indiqué empezando a caminar hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

Encendí la luz de la habitación enfrente de la mía y Fate entró con nuestra niña. La habitación era rosa, su color favorito. Faye tiene una obsesión con los ositos de peluche y lo digo porque toda la habitación está llena de osos.

Con mucho cuidado, Fate retiró las sabanas acostando a Faye sin despertarla. Le quitó los zapatos y los ubicó al lado de la cama. Luego la cubrió y colocó el osito, que la había comprado, en sus brazos.

Se quedó contemplando a Faye con la misma mirada que tenía cuando la acomodó en el coche. Me pregunto qué significará.

Sentándose en la cama, Fate no hacía más que mirarla como si estuviera fascinada. Con una sonrisa llena de ternura, retiró algunos mechones cobrizos que caían en la frente de Faye.

"Te quiero, mi pequeña" besó su frente sin abandonar aun su sonrisa.

Mi mano se aferró a mi camiseta al mirar, desde la puerta, aquella escena que llenaba de júbilo mi corazón.

Parecía que, estando Fate aquí, todo esto era normal; como si fuera parte de esta casa, como si hiciéramos esto cada noche.

Es cierto que nos quedaba mucho por hablar con respecto a ella en la vida de Faye, pero tenía un presentimiento de que todo iba a salir muy bien.

* * *

_Translator's note_: Wow! Creo que he hecho mi propio record personal al traducir este capítulo de 15 páginas, en 2 semanas y con exámenes incluidos xD esto es para q veáis q cumplo lo q prometo jeje

Bueno dejando eso de lado, quería hablar de un detalle en este capítulo, el apodo que Nanoha le ha puesto a la pequeña Faye: **pumpkin pie** que en español es _**tarta de calabaza.**_Deje el apodo original porque me pareció más coloquial. Es que poner tarta de calabaza como q me pareció muy largo para ser un simple apodo. Además si os dais cuenta el apodo rima "_pamkin pay_" xD

También quiero agradecer vuestro apoyo a la traducción de esta historia, la autora esta encantadísima al igual q yop!

El tercer capítulo: **"**_**Lazos familiares"**_

Si quereis el capitulo pronto, ya sabeis como animarme! :D


	3. Lazos Familiares

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia ha sido creada y escrita por **Sammie-chan89**.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**El Donante**

**Capítulo 3**

_Lazos Familiares_

Comenzaba un nuevo día tras los acontecimientos de ayer. Después de acostar a Faye, y ver que ya era algo tarde, Fate y yo decidimos que sería mejor dejar nuestra plática para al día siguiente, o sea, hoy.

En la mañana, cuando Faye despertó, aun semidormida, se puso a buscar a Fate. En el momento que le dije que ella se había ido a casa anoche, empezó a llorar. Me tomó mucho tiempo volver a calmarla. Sin embargo, al prometerle que Fate iba a visitarla más tarde, literalmente, saltó de la alegría. Me daba felicidad ver que le gustaba Fate tanto como a mí. Esto hacía más fácil la integración de Fate a nuestra familia.

Nos encontrábamos ahora en la cafetería Midori-ya. Hice una pausa en mis labores de repostería con Faye para poder atender en caja, donde estaba mi madre. Ella gustosamente aceptó intercambiarme el puesto; a mi madre le encantaba hacer postres con Faye. Esto siempre me traía recuerdos felices de mi infancia cuando nos poníamos a hornear juntas.

Además, Faye tiene que aprender, como lo hice yo, de la mejor panadera de la ciudad, mi madre.

Cuando llegué a la caja registradora, me percaté que alguien entraba por la puerta.

"Bienvenido al Midori…ya" mi voz falló totalmente al darme cuenta quién era.

Vestía una chaqueta negra de traje y una camisa roja con corbata. Las medias largas que ceñían sus piernas y los zapatos de tacón negros en sus pies, hacían que sus piernas se vean aún más sensuales. Se quitó las gafas, sus mechones rubios se balancearon de un lado a otro, y mis ojos se chocaron con unos hermosos burdeos.

Le di un silbido mientras venía hacia mí. Estaba tan sexy. "Wow Fate, por un momento pensé que había entrado una modelo" Le regalé una sonrisa brillante.

Un bonito rubor tiñó sus mejillas. "¡Nanoha!"

"Vale, ya paro. Es que me sorprende que hayas venido. No pensé que te pasarías por aquí tan pronto".

"Bueno, dije que os caería en cualquier momento" Su rubor se volvió un poco más rojo. "Además, tenía muchas ganas de veros, a ti y a Faye" Creo que me sonrojé ante esas palabras, podía sentir un calor que subía por mis mejillas.

"U-Um, ella está hor-"

"¡Mamá! ¡Acabo de hacer una galleta!" dijo Faye nada más salir por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Sus ojos borgoñas se iluminaron en cuanto vio a Fate. "¡Papá!" rápidamente corrió hacia ella. Se veía tan mona con el delantal que la había hecho mi madre.

"¡Faye!" Fate abrió sus brazos y la levantó dando una vuelta. "Te extrañe".

"Yo te extrañe más, papá" Sus bracitos envolvieron el cuello de Fate en un abrazo. Tenía una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro. Estaba tan feliz.

Pero al alejarse un poco, un puchero apareció en sus labios. "¿Papá por qué te fuiste sin decirme adiós?"

"Lo siento Faye, es que se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana"

"Pero yo quería verte cuando despertara" Su puchero creció más.

Tuve que reírme. Así se portaba conmigo todos los días. Va a ser interesante ver cómo Fate llevaría esto.

"Lo siento mucho. Me aseguraré de estar allí y darte los buenos días a partir de ahora, ¿qué te parece?" Esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Genial!" exclamó contenta Faye. "Pero aún tienes que compensarme con algo"

"Lo que tú quieras, pequeña" aceptó Fate sin dudarlo.

"Tienes que quedarte esta noche conmigo y con mamá" La sonrisa de Fate desapareció y unas mejillas sonrojadas aparecieron otra vez.

"¿Qui-Quieres decir que pase el día con vosotras hasta que llegue la noche?"

"No papá, tienes que pasar la noche con nosotras para que desayunemos todas juntas en la mañana. Mamá hace unos desayunos exquisitos, te van a encantar tanto como a mí"

Fate giró su cabeza en dirección mía. Me dio una mirada llena de duda.

"Claro que puedes quedarte con nosotras, nos encantaría tenerte en casa Fate"

"¡Yay! Mi mamá y mi papá se van a quedar conmigo esta noche" Faye gritó. "¡Oh!" exclamó ella "Quiero darte la galleta que he hecho, papá" Fate la bajó y regreso corriendo a la cocina.

Al mirarnos Fate y yo, nos echamos a reír.

"Faye es todo un caso, ¿no crees?"

"Sí" Fate hizo una pausa "¿Está bien que me quede esta noche con vosotras? Apenas llevamos un día de conocernos, tampoco quiero incomodarte"

"Por mí está bien Fate. Si te quedas, no solo harías feliz a Faye sino también a mí. De esta forma, todas podemos conocernos mejor, así que será un honor que vengas"

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. Me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con vosotras dos. Eso es una de las razones por las que vine. También quería hablar contigo sobre mi presencia en la vida de Faye"

Como era un tema muy importante que debía ser hablado y viendo que nadie estaba en la cafetería en ese instante, entendí que era el momento indicado para conversar.

"¿Nos sentamos?" Le ofrecí.

"¿Estás segura? Es que como ahora estas trabajando y todo eso" Era tan modesta.

"Vamos" Dicho esto, me acerqué a una mesa cercana, nos sentamos en las butacas, y comenzamos con el tema en cuestión.

"Bueno" empecé. "por lo que entiendo, quieres formar parte en la vida de Faye"

Ella asintió ante mi afirmación. "Sí, quiero realmente estar en su vida. Creo que será algo difícil si fuese de lo contario, aún más cuando ya la he conocido. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y me hace tan feliz poder llamarla mi hija. Quiero estar a su lado más que nada en el mundo" Fate parecía tan segura de estar en la vida de Faye que ¿quién era yo para negárselo? Yo sé que Faye quiere lo mismo también, así que tener a Fate es lo mejor.

"Pues yo no veo ningún inconveniente. Es un gusto darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia" Le regale una sonrisa que ella encantada regresó.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, "Muchas gracias Nanoha, muchas gracias por permitirme ser el padre que siempre quise ser" Mi corazón se encogió un poco al verla llorar.

Apoyé mi mano sobre la suya, "No pasa nada, Fate. Serás un gran modelo a seguir para Faye. Ella te necesita tanto como tú la necesitas a ella. Sé que os ayudareis mutuamente. Hasta me puedo imaginar los maravillosos cambios que sucederán entre vosotras". Sonreí.

Y en verdad, se las veía mucho más felices y completas. Ya sé que sólo ha pasado un día de conocer a Fate pero puedo ver que ella ha cambiado. La veo sonreír más que cuando la conocí ayer y sé que es por Faye. Ambas se necesitan… y cualquier madre puede ver eso.

"Gracias Nanoha"

"Ya que has decidido quedarte, pásate por aquí en cualquier momento. Puedes venir a casa cuando quieras, a Faye le encantará".

"Y a mí también. Tú y Faye me vais a ver mucho"

"No quisiera que fuese de otra forma"

Nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra. Parecía como si ella estuviera atraída por mis ojos y yo cautivada por los suyos. No podía explicarlo, era como si una fuerza me empujase hacia ella. ¿Por qué?

El tiempo entre nosotras se detuvo hasta que una voz vino de las puertas de la cocina. "¡Papá!" Faye gritó entusiasmada.

Tenía la galleta que había hecho con un vaso de leche en la mano. Venía corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Dejó caer un poco de leche en el camino, pero se la veía tan mona queriendo dárselos a Fate. Cuando llegó hacia nosotras, depositó la taza y la galleta a un lado para sentarse junto a Fate.

"Espero que te guste papá" Faye sonrió inocentemente.

"Tenlo por seguro"

La galleta estaba adornada con un azúcar glass rojo; era bonita. Faye con cuidado cogió la galleta y se la acercó a la boca de Fate.

"Papá, di _Ahh_"

"_Ahh_" Fate abrió la boca y comió la mitad de la galleta. "Wow Faye, está buenísimo" Fate la sonrió.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. "Gra-Gracias papá. Toma," Le alcanzó el vaso "un poco de leche".

Fate lo tomó. "Gracias" Se llevó el vaso a los labios y empezó a beber.

Sus ojos burdeos se cerraron cuando se puso a beberlo y yo me ruboricé de solo mirarla. Parecía como si estuviese viendo un sexy anuncio de cerveza o algo así.

Pronto, el contenido de la taza desapareció, dejando atrás unos bigotes de leche.

Faye y yo nos reímos causando en Fate, una mirada confundida.

"¿Por qué os reis?"

"Tienes algo de leche en el labio" Continúe riendo.

Sus ojos descendieron a sus labios y reparó en lo que estábamos viendo. Un rubor se hizo presente en ella.

"No te preocupes papá, yo lo haré por ti". Faye agarró una de las servilletas que estaban en la mesa y limpió sus labios. "Ya está" vitoreó ella.

"Gracias Faye" Fate le dio un beso en sus pequeñas mejillas, a lo cual Faye devolvió el favor.

Deje escapar una sonrisa ante el afecto compartido entre ellas. Pero de la nada un puchero llegó a mis labios ¿Dónde estaba mi galleta y mi leche?

"Faye, no le has dado a mamá una galleta" Mi puchero se alargó más.

"Lo siento mamá. Toma," Se inclinó sobre la mesa y llevó la galleta a medio comer a mis labios "Papá dejó esta mitad de galleta, puedes comértela"

Un tono rojo invadió mis mejillas. Fate había comido de esa galleta, ¿no sería esto un beso indirecto? Eche una mirada a Fate y ella también estaba sonrojada. Me pregunté qué iba a pensar si comía de su galleta ¿Le parecía bien? ¿No le molestaba?

Sin embargo, el sólo pensar que los labios de Fate estaban allí fue razón suficiente para que la coma.

"Sí que esta bueno, Faye"

"La abuela es la mejor" me guiñó el ojo. Faye era tan adorable.

"Nanoha, me olvidé mencionarte que hable con mi madre hoy y me ha dicho que le gustaría conoceros algún día"

"Por mí no hay problema. Faye, ¿quieres conocer a la mamá de Fate… a tu abuela?

Faye puso una cara de no entender bien. "¿Tengo dos abuelas?"

"Sí, cielo. La madre de Fate es tu abuela también"

"Mi madre muere por conocerte Faye, ¿te gustaría conocerla uno de estos días? La pondrías muy feliz" Fate la miraba esperanzada en que diga que sí.

"¿Tú quieres que la conozca, papá?"

"Por supuesto, estaría muy contenta"

"Vale. Si papá quiere que conozca a la abuela, entonces lo haré"

"Gracias Faye" Y la envolvió en un abrazo. Podría acostumbrarme a esa sonrisa, era tan hermosa.

"Bueno, será mejor que devuelva este vaso a la abuela. Vengo enseguida" Faye se bajó de la butaca y otra vez volvió a la cocina.

"Le dijiste a tu mamá de Faye"

"En realidad, le hable de ella cuando me llamaste. Habría venido conmigo al parque si le hubiera dicho que sí. Antes de venir aquí, me acerqué a su casa para enseñarle las fotos de Faye y me rogó que vayáis a verla. Nunca pensó que tendría una nieta así que está muy contenta en saber más de Faye".

"No me importaría ir mañana. Claro, si tu madre no está ocupada".

"No, no. Mañana sería genial. Podemos ir después que salga del trabajo".

"Pues, ya está" Nos sonreímos la una a la otra pero, al instante, Faye nos distrajo saliendo de la cocina.

"¡Abuela, abuela! Ve a conocer a mi papá. Ha venido hoy" Faye estaba tirando del brazo a mi madre a la vez que salían de la cocina.

"Está bien, ya voy Faye" dio una risilla.

Fate se puso de pie en seguida y acomodó su atuendo; su rostro estaba sonrojado. Yo también me levante algo nerviosa. Le había contado a mi madre sobre nuestra reunión con Fate, pero aún no le había dicho que ella era hermafrodita porque no estaba segura de su reacción. Supongo que ahora iba a saberlo.

"¡Papá!" Faye soltó la mano de mi madre para engancharse a la pierna de Fate. "Ella es mi abuela, se llama Momoko. ¿A que se parece mucho a mamá?" divagó Faye.

Al parecer, no había percibido el nerviosismo de Fate, la emoción de este encuentro la tenía en las nubes.

"S-Sí Faye, se parece mucho a tu mamá" le respondió antes de mirar a mi madre, la cual estaba desconcertada.

"No entiendo Nanoha" se dirigió a mí. "¿Ella es el padre de Faye? Pero si es una mujer" La confusión en su rostro se acrecentó más.

Debí habérselo explicado antes para evitar todo esto. Fate se veía tan asustada.

"Mamá… ella es Fate. Ella es en verdad el padre de Faye. Es que… verás, Fate es… hermafrodita, Mamá"

Y allí… estaba todo. Mi inseguridad ante su reacción seguía presente pero al menos ya estaba todo dicho y lo podíamos discutir adecuadamente.

Mi madre miró a Fate nuevamente. Me sentí tan mal por Fate, ese semblante aterrado aún seguía en ella.

"E-Es un placer conocerla señora Takamachi" Fate tendió su mano a mi madre, la cual fue bienvenida.

"Un gusto conocerte Fate. Te pido disculpas, nunca he conocido a una hermafrodita antes, no pienses que te estoy juzgando, solo estoy muy sorprendida".

Fate suspiró aliviada "Que bueno oír eso. Me preocupé mucho, pensé que no iba a agradarle que sea así. Pero veo que no ha sido el caso. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad" hizo una reverencia.

"No, gracias a ti Fate. Tú eres la razón por la que tengo a mi preciosa nieta. Nanoha siempre quiso tener niños. Gracias por ayudar a mi hija a hacer su sueño realidad" Mi madre la regaló una de sus características sonrisas.

Fate se enrojeció. "Para mí fue un placer. Nanoha es una gran persona. Estoy encantada de haberla ayudado". Vaya, eso me ha hecho sonrojar. Qué bien que Fate tenga una buena impresión de mí.

De repente, se escuchó algo que estaba vibrando. Fate se puso a buscar en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil.

"Habla Testarossa" contestó ella "Hola Ken… ¿Tengo una reunión urgente? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Pude apreciar que estaba un poco enojada… se veía tan atractiva. "Ken, estaba visitando a mi hija sabes, ¿no puedes cambiarlo a otro día?" echó un suspiro "Vale, estaré allí en un momento". Con eso dicho, colgó el teléfono. En su rostro aún se avistaba cierto enojo.

"¿Papá? ¿Tienes que irte?" Los ojos de Faye se entristecieron. Fate tomó una de sus mejillas.

"Sí, tengo que salir Faye" La voz de Fate también era triste.

"Pero prometiste que hoy ibas a pasar el día conmigo y con mamá" lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos que Fate apartó inmediatamente.

"Ya lo sé pequeña. Si no tuviera esta reunión lo habría hecho. Lo siento mucho Faye. Pero te prometo que estaré contigo bien termine y vaya a por algunas ropas para quedarme en tu casa, ¿vale?"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí Faye… lo prometo" Fate enseguida acogió a Faye en sus brazos y la abrazó.

Me rompió el corazón verlas de esa forma. Con las ganas que tenían de pasar el día juntas, es una pena que el trabajo de Fate haya cambiado los planes. Pero estoy convencida que Fate cumpliría su promesa, no había de qué preocuparse.

Cargando a Faye en sus brazos, volvió su atención hacia mí "Lamento mucho esto. Tenía tantas ganas de quedarme con vosotras"

"Lo sé Fate. No te preocupes, lo entiendo" Ella esbozó una sonrisa por mi comprensión.

"Señora Takamachi. Ha sido un placer conocerla, espero verla de nuevo".

"Lo mismo digo Fate"

"Te acompaño hasta tu coche Fate" Y con ello, salimos por la puerta hasta llegar al automóvil.

"No sabes cuánto lo lamento Nanoha. Me siento tan mal, siento que os estoy fallando" Parecía que iba a llorar.

"Fate" llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié "No pasa nada. Como ya dije, lo entiendo y Faye también lo entenderá. Sé que ella quiere estar contigo pero comprenderá que tienes un trabajo que atender y que es importante. Así que no estés triste, te esperamos esta noche" Fate colocó su mano sobre la mía y me regaló una sonrisa.

"Gracias Nanoha. Eres tan comprensiva"

"No es nada. Sólo ven lo más pronto posible"

"Lo haré" Se giró entonces hacia Faye "Nos vemos después del trabajo, ¿vale?"

"Te estaré esperando papá" Faye le dio un abrazo que Fate con mucho gusto regresó.

Al terminar su abrazo, me entregó a Faye "Nos vemos más tarde".

"Adiós" Faye y yo dijimos al unísono.

Y con esto, Fate se encaminó hacia el lado del conductor del coche. Abrió la puerta pero se detuvo, regresó su vista hacia nosotras con tristeza. Nos contemplo durante unos segundos, luego entró al coche y partió a su destino.

Cuando perdimos de vista al coche, Faye reposó su cabeza en mi cuello.

"Odio cuando papá se va, mamá". Pude apreciar la tristeza en su voz. Acaricié su espalda para intentar confortarla.

"Yo también, cielo. Yo también" le dije y caminamos de regreso a la cafetería.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos ya en casa. Faye aun seguía triste pero, tras haberle explicado, entendió por qué se había ido Fate. Aunque eso no impidió que vigilase la ventana para ver cuando llegaba ella. Después de un tiempo de espera, alcancé oír a un coche estacionarse en la entrada.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá está aquí!" Faye saltaba de la emoción mientras miraba por la ventana.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Allí estaba Fate con un bolso pequeño en mano. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, unos jeans pitillo y unas chanclas.

"Perdona por haber tardado. La reunión se prolongó un poco".

"No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás aquí" Le sonreí.

"¡Papá!" Faye vino corriendo hasta la puerta y se aferró a la pierna de Fate. "Viniste"

"Te dije que lo haría Faye" Sonriendo la levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Te extrañe"

"Yo también, papá" Faye le dio un rápido beso en los labios que provocó un sonrojo en Fate.

"Ven, pasa" Fate entró a casa y bajó a Faye, dejando a un lado su bolso. "Y bien ¿qué hacemos?" No tenía idea de qué le gustaría hacer a Fate. Ya era un poco tarde, no sé si estará cansada.

"¡Una peli! ¡Vayamos a ver una película de Disney!" exclamó Faye con alegría.

"¿No te importa si vemos una película Fate?"

"Claro que no"

"Muy bien, una de Disney se ha dicho"

Después de poner 'El Rey León', todas nos fuimos para el sofá. Fate estaba sentada al lado mío con Faye en su regazo. A medida que transcurría la película, sentía que estaba mirando más a Fate que a la pantalla. Era como una niña inocente, pensé. Tan frágil y tímida… como Faye. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se necesitaban la una a la otra.

Cuando están juntas son más abiertas, cuando están unidas se ríen más. Estoy simplemente complacida de cómo está marchando todo hasta ahora.

Sonreí al ver a Faye acurrucarse en los brazos de Fate. Parece que ahora Faye se ha vuelto completamente en la niña de papá… pero estaba encantada de poder verlas así de juntas.

Fate, en cambio… estaba tan hermosa. No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero puedo sentir una conexión instantánea con ella. Tenerla tan cerca hace que mi corazón vaya más de prisa. Y mientras la miro, me pregunto más sobre su persona. ¿Qué es lo que hará en sus tiempos libres? ¿Cuáles eran sus hobbies? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella, pero ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo.

De pronto, una idea inundó mi mente: la sensación de su pelo. Los cabellos de Fate parecían tan delicados que me pregunté qué se sentiría tocar aquellos mechones dorados. No sé qué impulsó a mi mano a moverse, pero lo logró. Y, sin vacilación, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos. Eran tan suaves, en verdad, que me quedé a disfrutar de aquella suavidad.

Estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo que no me di cuenta que Fate ya me estaba mirando fijamente. A toda velocidad, aparté mi mano sin saber en lo que estaría pensando. Pero para mi gran sorpresa, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Fate tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que mi corazón dejó de latir de solo verla. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron por los sentimientos azorados que estaba sintiendo. Jamás me había sentido atraída por alguien tan rápido, y era algo raro que me sucediera así de repente, sin embargo, no podía negar esos sentimientos. Me gustaba mucho Fate y que esté aquí conmigo y con Faye ahora, me agradaba aún más.

Pronto la película acabó, me encargué de apagarlo.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos con papá, mamá? Faye estaba tan emocionada de que Fate esté aquí con nosotras. Lástima… ya era hora de dormir.

"Ahora no vamos a hacer nada porque tienes que irte a dormir jovencita"

"Aaah Mamá, ¿No me puedo quedar con papá un poco más?"

"Faye, escucha a tu madre. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes, mañana también lo pasaremos juntas".

"Bueno" dijo Faye resignada "¿Me lees un cuento antes de dormir, papá?"

"Claro" Fate la tomó en brazos y se levantó "La llevaré a su cama" se dirigió a mí.

"Vale. Yo estaré limpiando unas cosas aquí" Me acerqué a Faye y le di su beso de buenas noches. "Hasta mañana, pumpkin pie"

"Hasta mañana mamá. Te quiero mucho" Sonreí.

"Yo también te quiero, cariño" Fate me regaló una sonrisa antes de llevar a Faye a su dormitorio.

Después de unos 10 minutos de limpieza, dejé todo impecable. Me encaminé hasta la habitación de Faye para ver cómo estaba. No pude evitar sonreír. Faye estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Fate mientras leía la historia. Era tan bonito cómo Faye le hacía preguntas y Fate las respondía. Fue agradable verlas así.

Viendo que Fate tenía todo bajo control, me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí mi armario, saqué mi camisa de dormir rosa y me fui para el cuarto de baño. Me desvestí totalmente, dejando mis bragas, y me puse la camisa. Lavé mis dientes rápidamente y salí del baño.

Cuando entré a mi habitación, Fate salía del cuarto de Faye. Con cuidado cerró su puerta y se acercó a mí.

"¿Está dormida?"

"Sí"

"Gracias por acostarla"

"De nada"

Entonces el silencio vino.

Fue algo incómodo ya que no sabía qué hacer y era obvio que Fate tampoco.

"Esto… Me preguntaba dónde iba a dormir esta noche"

No había pensado en eso, se me olvidó por completo. En fin, sólo habían dos opciones: el sofá o mi cama.

"Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo" Eso no sonó para nada bien. Ambas nos ruborizamos. "Lo digo porque el sofá no es un buen lugar para dormir. Créeme, lo he intentado. Por eso sería mejor si durmieses conmigo, bueno si es que te parece bien"

"¿Segura que no te importa?"

"Estoy segura. Sería como tener una fiesta de pijamas de adultos" Me reí y ella hizo lo mismo. "El cuarto de baño esta allí, para que puedas cambiarte"

"Gracias" Cogió sus cosas y entró donde le señalé.

¡MADRE MÍA! Voy a dormir con Fate ¡EN LA MISMA CAMA! Esto va a ponerse muy interesante.

Me senté de nuevo al escuchar el pomo de la puerta abrirse. Ella salió con la misma camiseta negra sin mangas y con un bóxer de color gris. Puso sus ropas en su bolso antes de mirarme.

Se notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa. Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras sus manos tapaban sus partes bajas, supongo que por vergüenza. Sintiéndome apenada por ella, removí las sábanas y di unas palmaditas en la cama para que supiera que estaba bien en que viniese. En dos zancadas, se echó en la cama y nos quedamos así, sin decir nada.

Teníamos que parar esto. No podíamos sentirnos como extrañas, siendo ambas padres de Faye. De repente, me acordé de algo que quería haberle dicho antes pero no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Sabes" empecé, Fate giró su vista hacia mí. "Quería disculparme por no decirle a mi familia que eras hermafrodita. Sé que te puse en una situación estresante hoy día y que podría haberse evitado si tan solo les hubiera dicho. Mi familia es muy liberal pero no sabía qué iban a opinar sobre cómo naciste. Espero que no pienses que me daba vergüenza decirlo, de ninguna manera. Es solo que no quería que mi familia te lastimara si no hubieran estado de acuerdo".

"No pasa nada Nanoha. Te entiendo y agradezco tu preocupación. En serio lo aprecio mucho" Ella me dio una sonrisa a la cual devolví.

Y aquí estábamos otra vez, contemplándonos fijamente. Pude sentir otra vez aquella gravedad que me acercaba a ella, pero la aparté de golpe. No tenía idea de los sentimientos de Fate, tampoco quería sacar conclusiones demasiado rápidas.

"Bu-Buenas noches, Fate"

"Hasta mañana, Nanoha"

Con eso, me di la vuelta y apagué las luces. Mi cara se puso como un tomate. Dormir no iba a ser para nada fácil esta noche…

* * *

**Translator Note**: Bueno, mi regla de traducirlo en dos semanas esta vez falló completamente. Gomen… u.u

Aunque si hay que echarle la culpa a algo, sería mi J0D1D4 uni hehe

En fin, espero q no haya sido tan larga la espera para vosotr s y que haya valido la pena ¿no? Como siempre trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y traeros una historia en condiciones, aun si hay obstáculos de por medio ¬¬

Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo q brindáis con los reviews, tanto la autora como yo lo apreciamos demasiado! :D

El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo que los anteriores: _**"Día de sucesos interesantes"**_

Trataré de no tardar tanto. See ya!


End file.
